Shattered Life
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: First in my "Shattered" Trilogy. It is GAZR, because that tis awesome. Zim's life has been shattered. Living a lie does that to you. How will he get over it?


Charliie: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Fallen: -grumbles- Shut up.

Charliie: B-b-but Fallen... YOU FELL OFF YOUR CHAIR FOR NO APPARENT REASON! THERE WASN'T EVEN ANYTHING THAT SHOULD MAKE YOU FALL!

Fallen: Yes. I know. I am now going to ignore you, and write a semi- OOC, Invader Zim fanfic just to infuriate my fans by not updating the following:

Twilight: 1. Of Guns and Keyblades

Charliie: 2. Broken Glass

Twilight: 3. Kingdom Rants

Fans: God, we hate you...

Fallen: Yes. Yes you do.

Disclaimer: Own Invader Zim? Only Jhonen Vasquez has that privilege and honor. If I owned Nickelodeon however, here's what would change:

1: Spongebob would be replaced with Invader Zim.

2: Zee would go bye-bye. Zim and Dib only have girlfriends in fanfiction.

3: Gir's ORIGINAL voice actor would come back.

4: Everything would be the same awesomeness...

Character Descriptions (For the story, duh!):

Gaz: Has her hair like it was in the rain from the Game Slave 2 episode. Same clothing though. Just longer.

Zim: Wears a black hoodie with a red Irken emblem on it. And ripped up, faded, blue jeans. That, and he lost the stupid wig. He got a new one! It is spikey. Like Roxas' hair. Except tis black. If it wasn't I'd have to make retarded jokes. if you don't know what I mean about the hair, go look up Roxas on google images.

Gir: Sometimes wears a black beanie with a happy face on it. I'm random, what more is there to say?

Dib: Same black coat, just longer bangs. Half his bangs cover one of his eyes.

* * *

Zim was bored. Zim had every right to be bored. He was three hundred and sixty, and seeing that two Earth months was one Irken year (I love being stupid! .) he was

sixteen. How wonderful. He was jolted out of the blissfully quiet quietness by Gir. "I'm gonna sing the Doom song now! Doom doom do doom doom do do doom! DOOM

DOOM! DA DO DO DOOM! Zim twitched. "Gir... Please... Stop... Singing..." Gir stopped, and saluted Zim, suddenly turning his eyes red. "Yes sir!"

Gaz's POV

I sighed as Dib continued to rant about how Zim was evil, and Zim was going to take over the world, blah blah blah. I paused my game for a second. "Dib?" I said,

interrupting him. "Yes Gaz?" he replied, waiting for my answer. "Shut up. If Zim was going to take over, he would be done by now. And anyways, he saved us from the

Planet Jackers didn't he?" Dib refused to admit Zim HAD indeed saved them. He disliked being saved by Zim. "Stupid Zim," he muttered darkly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid

Zim."

Zim's Base of DOOOOOOOOOM!

Zim laughed maniacally. Gir appeared, in looking normal now. "Whatcha laughing about master?" Zim stopped. "I am going to open a portal to another dimension, suck

up whatever is there, and it will land here! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gir said, "Well... Okay! Look, I made waffles!" he held out a plate of waffles that had bars of

soap in them. Zim pushed them away. "Later Gir. First I must pick a dimension. Let's see... Doom Dimension? No. Dark Dimension? No. The Fenton Dimension? No. Too

many people PMS in that one... AHA! The Dimension! I will probably pick up something good there!" He pressed a button, and a purple swirly thing appeared. It then

said, "Process started. Process will be complete in one hour. Until then, have a shower." Zim said, "NEVER! No one tells Zim what to do!" He then went off to take a

shower.

Meanwhile... Our three favorite heroes- (Kingdom Hearts Fans Appear) No, not Sora, Riku, and Kairi. (KH Fans groan) Are discussing something VERY important... (This will be the only time I'm gonna mention them. Probably.)

A chocolate brown haired boy with icy blue eyes glared at the chocolate haired girl with sky blue highlights. "No Charliie, you can't open a Reese's Cup like THAT! It has

to be opened carefully!" He reached down to scratch his arm, only for his hand to be slapped away by another girl. This one had red hair. He glared at her. She sighed,

and said, "Fallen, your poison oak will NEVER get better if you scratch it!" Fallen grumbled something. The girl caught the words "Stupid friends" and "I'll only scratch it a

BIT..."

One Hour Later In Zim's Base of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Zim poked a button in his lair. He had his contacts off, and wasn't wearing his wig. He said, "Computer! Is the transfer complete?" The PC with an attitude replied "Access denied. Only Normal Irken can dimension transfer." Zim yelled, "ZIM IS NORMAL! ZIM IS BETTER THAN NORMAL! FOR I AM ZIM!" The PC said, "Incoming call from Irken." Zim sighed, and said "Patch it through." He saw the two Tallest, Purple and Red, on the screen, they looked at him, a bit surprised, then Purple said, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Zim said, "Certainly my Tallest." The two walked off screen for a bit.

-Tallest Conversation-

"How did he get so TALL?"

"I don't know Purple, he's probably taller than us now... We're like, Five foot Six in human, he's probably Five foot Seven." (They DO look 5'5", 5'6"...)

"Well then, should we tell him the truth?"

"Yeah, that'll stop him from coming."

"Good. Wanna get a slurpee afterwards?"

"Duh. And some nachos."

-End Stupidity-

The Tallest walked back to the impatient Invader. "Zim, this whole thing was a hoax to get you to leave. We thought you would get that after the Planet Jackers, but oh

NO! You had to keep it to the end." Red finished, and smirked at Zim's look. His antennae were curled down, and not towards his head, in anger, but towards his eyes,

in sadness. "So... I'm not an Invader?" Purple grinned. "No Zim, you're not even an Irken. You're a Defect." Zim suddenly realized why his people were always so rude to

him. And hated him so much. He snapped back into reality when Red said, "All transmissions from your base will be blocked." (Blocking Earth would be stupid. What if

they send another Invader? They're advanced aliens!) Zim felt tears come into his eyes, and quickly absorbed them with his superiorness. Because he is sweet. And he

pwnz. "So... My pak... It won't hurt if I lose it?" Red smirked. "We'll let you figure that out for yourself. Goodbye Zim." The screen went blank. Zim stood still, in total

shock. Then Gir came running down. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTER WE'RE OUTTA TACOS!" (Figures. Total Gir.) Zim said, "Gir...? I want you to do something for me..."

Gaz's Third Person Like Thing

Gaz was bored. So she was somewhat glad when Zim's insane robot and that moose came running towards her. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZY!!" Gir

yelled, as he glomped her. "YOU GOTSTA HELP THE MASTER! HE'S DOING SOMETHING FREAAAAAAAAKY!" MiniMoose agreed. "Squeak!" Gaz simply said, "Don't touch me."

Gir obliged, and then said, "YOU NEEDTA HELP THE MASTER! OTHERWISE I CAN'T GO CLUBBING!" Gaz stared at him. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."

Zim's Kickass base that I don't own (But I wish I did! That counts for something right? -cricket noises- It doesn't, does it? Damn it.)

Gaz gaped at Zim. His arms were covered in GREEN blood. He had his awesome laser pointed towards his head. Gaz said, "Zim, what the hell are you doing?" Zim stared

at her, and said in a lifeless tone, "Zim is dying. That is what Zim is doing. For Zim is worthless." Gaz sighed. "Zim, you are NOT worthless. Now move that gun away from your

head, or I'll kill you myself." Zim said, "I deserve to die. For the past seven human years, (I expected them to be in about fourth grade) one hundred and sixty eight Irken

years, I've been living a lie. I was sent here to be gotten rid of. I'm useless." Gaz sneered, "If you kill yourself, then you're a coward." She expected him to rise up and

have a fit about that one. So she was surprised when Zim just shrugged. "Fine then, I'm a coward. So are you, If you think someone who has the guts to kill themselves

is a coward. Do you know how much life there is inside everyone? The people who commit suicide end all that life. That takes more guts then staying alive." (I thought

about this for AWHILE. Turns out, I'm a genius. A fscking genius.) "Goodbye Gaz." The gun pointed at Zim's head started to charge up, and get ready to fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fallen: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! W00T! DAMN, that's the longest thing I've ever written! W00T! And I didn't even expect to!

Charliie: Fear not all you people! This story will continue, and it will be funny. After all, he's gonna steal a FEW lines from Invader Aqua. Read his/her series, the Unlikely one. It's fscking hilarious.

* * *


End file.
